Deseo Vulgo
| birthday = | age = Unknown | gender =Male | height =5'6" 6'5" (in Resurrección) | weight =174 lbs | eyes =Black Red with Black corneas (Hollow mask remnants visible) | hair =Black | blood type =AB | unusual features =Hollow hole (Apparently, his whole body is a hollow hole) | affiliation =Myoken | previous affiliation =Hyukyu Asakura | occupation =Seventh of the Mucro | previous occupation =Vasto Lorde | team =Mucro | previous team = None | partner =None | previous partner =None | base of operations =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status =Single | relatives =(none) | education =(unknown) | status =Active | resurreccion =Esclavo Eterno }} Deseo Vulgo (ゔるご-デセオ, Vurugo Deseo) was an under the service of Myoken as the Seventh of the Mucro. He existed in the era before the formation of the Yonkō. Appearance Deseo's overall appearance is vastly different than most Arrancars. He maintains a human form without his hollow hole visible, appearing as a human male in his early twenties. He has spiked up black hair, black eyes almost always squinting unless he displays great emotion. He wears a sleeveless shirt and sleeveless jacket with a collar of fur, presumably from his time as a hollow, and sports black slacks and black shoes. When he makes his Hollow mask remnants visible, his entire body is covered with a layer of carbon fiber, presumably his Hierro becoming exposed. He also shows elongated bottom incisors, and his eye's corneas turn black with red pupils. Personality Above all, Deseo loves pleasure more than anything else. His primary drive is the feeling he gets when he encounters someone or something new, no matter what it may be. He always wants to make everything that gives him pleasure his, often going to extreme lengths to obtain something. He is also a womanizer, chasing women that he deems beautiful. He stops at nothing to make sure they are his, even if he has to go to unreasonable lengths to make them his. Despite his unquenchable lust, he treats all the women that he "makes his" with kindness and dignity, often using them for role playing so he can acquire more women. History Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Pressure': As a Vasto Lorde-turned Arrancar, Deseo possesses an exceptionally high amount of spiritual powers. Often, he can just use his glare to make anyone who is weaker than he to fall down on their knees in subjugation. *' Expert' *' ' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash") **' ' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), guran rei sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") **'Cero Extático' (ゼロ恍惚と, Spanish for "Ecstatic Zero") *' ' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") **'Bala Ducha' (虚弾シャワー (バラデュ茶), Bara De~yucha; Spanish for "Bullet Shower," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet Showering") Zanpakutō Esclavo Eterno (永遠の奴隷 (えすくらぼえてるの), Spanish for Eternal Slave, Japanese for Everlasting Slavery) is the name of Deseo's Zanpakutō. It is released with the command "Indulge" (耽ける, fukeru, lit. to give oneself up to). In its sealed form, Deseo's Zanpakutō is within his forearm bones. In its released form, Esclavo Eterno becomes a pair of gauntlets on Deseo's hands with 3 claws on each. *'Espada Violación' (刀するレーティング, Spanish for Sword Violation) This ability is the primary power of Esclavo Eterno. Whenever Deseo cuts any sentient being with his Resurrección, the cuts always leave behind scars regardless of the victims regenerative properties. Deseo's activation of his Resurrección makes those scars visible again, using them as a medium to control his victims. Those cut by him are forever under his control whenever he releases his Zanpakutō, though this only works on those weaker than him. He can command those under his influence to do whatever is logically possible, be it attacking an intruder or committing suicide.